christmas_specialsfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:The Tiny Tree
Write the text of your article here! It is so wonderful to find "The Tiny Tree" again. My 2 children where born in the 1980's. I saw it first on a children's TV show and I video it. I would play this every Christmas with my children. It became a Christmas tradition in our home. When my chikdren got older an left home it was still a must when they arrived home again for family Christmas. It always left me with a heart felt feeling inside I could never explain or understood. When the grandchildren came along I would sit with them and tell them of how their mum and uncle would watch this when they where little just like you. So the family tradition continues. Then in August last year (2011) my son the youngest of my 2 children went on a trip of a life time oversea for 10 wks long service leave at the age of 24 years old. WOW!!! What and adventure he had planned. It was only 10 days into his trip and he had a serious accident that left him a paraplegic. He was told he would never walk again. The long road back was a very hard road for him and for us as a family,and especially for a mother. It wasn't till the Christmas of that year I remembered. The family tradition. It didn't happen that year. No, Cuddled up on the coach with the family and my little grandchildren. No,'Tiny Tree' this year. Then it hit me. The unexplained heart felt feeling I would feel every time I watched this little show and how it would just put me into a place of stillness until the end of this story, ever single time we would sit and watch it. Some 26 years I had been watch this Christmas story before my sons accident and every time. I loved the music, I loved that message of Love to others it would give to my children. And now here it was, it was leading us all to this moment in my sons live some 24 years later. There are no coinsidances in life. All things have a purpose for showing up in our life's, we just have to be able to see that our life is always 'on purpose'. In exactly the right time frame. Then last month, only 15 months after my sons accident he sent me a 20 secound video clip of himself. He didn't tell me what he had been doing, but here was the video. I opened it up and sat in awe of this young man. He was standing, out of his chair with crouches on his wrist and he walked ever so slowly, but one foot after the other he walked. He never ever gave up hope, he knew what he was going to do from the moment his learnt to live his life his wheelchair. He told me one day that people have hobbies like basketball and they set out to learn how it excel,at this chosen hobby."Well he said,I have a new hobby, it is walking and I am going to learn how to do it and do it well Mum". He has a long hard road still ahead of him but he will never stop still and never give up. For me 'Life is 'on purpose'. I lost the video of The Tiny Tree last year and I still can't find it. Tonight I decided to see if I could google it with not much luck at first. But then I clicked on this link, this exact link you are on right now too reading my story. This was 'on purpose' at the exact right time, because this year my son made his own Christmas Miricale. Just has the little girl in the TV show, he got up and walked. Last year I stopped believing in the magic of Christmas and, the Miricales that happen. This year I can see thought my sons eyes, and we now have our very own Christmas Miricale. The last thing I would like to ask now is, please if anyone knows if this all inspiring TV show has been put on DVD I would love to know where I could purchase it. I stil can't find our family video. If any one can help me with this I would be very grateful. You can email me at moochops@reachnet.com.au 2012 My Christmas Message to all is Simply this. May you never give up on life's hardships because, just when you think there is no more light to be found, it will Shine and it will bring you back to Life's wonderful world of, The Tiny Tree story, and, the Miricales follow. All you have to do is stop, be silent and listen to that soft quite voice that talks to us from within. It will never fail you for it is there to guide you in your every day. May your day be blessed with all of your heartfelt desires and May you have a very Happy 2012 Christmas. Xxx